Slept So Long
by Neecha
Summary: SONGFIC TO "SLEPT SO LONG" A difficult choice is made, and a death is at hand. Kikyo....is what? read and find out! ONESHOT


A song fic! A song fic! I'm writing a song fic! Yayness and cheesecake, I have been inspired by "Slept So Long" from The Queen of the Damned soundtrack! So...here's what happens when I take over...let my authoress magic begin!  
  
Story is normal, like this.  
  
(Song lyrics will be in this format)  
  
Sorry, but no cussing today. I have to make this clean, because parents are running inspection over my stuff... WAA! ************************************************************************  
  
There he is. Going off to see Kikyo again. Doesn't he know that she just wants to send him to hell? I know I shouldn't follow, this is his private business. But...I can't let him go alone.  
  
(Walking. Waiting. Alone without a care...hoping and hating...the things that I can't bear...)  
  
So I followed. I followed Inuyasha to where Kikyo sat in a tree. I saw him look at her with so much pain. I think I could understand him more often if he opened up a lot more, instead of keeping himself hidden inside a shell. She floated down, her soul gatherers holding her in her decent. She walked over, and embraced him like I've seen her do many times before. It still makes me angry whenever she does it. But this time...he did something different...  
  
(Did you think it's cool to walk right up, to take my life and screw it up? Well did you? Well did you?)  
  
He pushed her away, surprising both her and me. His eyes met hers, and for once it wasn't for comfort.  
  
"Kikyo," he began, "it can't go on like this anymore. I'm undoubtedly in sorrow; you've torn me from left to right. I understand I have a duty to you. But please...I can't go to hell with you. You're not the Kikyo I loved."  
  
She moved back, stunned. "Not the Kikyo you loved? Am I the Kikyo you killed fifty years ago!? Hell is where you should be, it is where you should rest. You have no right to live, and I to suffer in its' fiery grave!" Her eyes became engulfed in flame.  
  
(I see hell in your eyes...Taken in by surprise...touching you makes me feel alive... touching you makes me die inside...)  
  
He was unfazed by her reaction. "I didn't kill you. Naraku did. He's screwed up both our lives. I can't change what happened in the past, but nor can I live it the past. You have to move on, as do I." His voice was cool and collected. She looked at him with more hate in her eyes.  
  
(Walking...waiting...alone without a care...hoping, and hating...the things that I can't bear. Did you think it's cool to walk right up, to take my life and screw it up? Well did you? I...hate...you...)  
  
"Wrong! I can't move on, not until I have you with me! Today's the day you'll come to hell with me!"  
  
"No Kikyo...today's the day..." He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, his bangs hiding his eyes as the proud sword stuck out. "...the day I send you back to the grave..."  
  
I couldn't believe it! He was...going to fight Kikyo...how could he? Unless...he truly didn't love her...but that meant that...  
  
Maybe he loves me...  
  
(I see hell in you eyes...Taken in by surprise...and touching you makes me feel alive...and touching you makes me die inside...)  
  
The soul gatherers launched at Inuyasha, Kikyo taking the chance to ready her bow. He sliced through them with his claws, saving the sword for later use. They were merely but a distraction, as an arrow pierced his shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain. Kikyo readied her bow again, and shot an enchanted arrow. He was able to block it this time.  
  
"I will go to the grave," she shot another arrow, catching his left leg, "with you at my side!" The arrow's enchantment burned his flesh, cursing his demon blood. I could tell he was stalling to give the final blow...what was wrong with him? I looked closer to his face and gasped...  
  
He was crying.  
  
I have only known Inuyasha to cry once ever since I've met him. It was when he thought we all died in a fire. Now he was crying over Kikyo...and I couldn't blame him. He was doing one of the hardest things in his life, to kill a loved one. The first woman to ever love him and want to be with him for the rest of her life...and he was going to kill her...why? Why, Inuyasha?  
  
He jumped into the air, the sword from his father's fang glowing. Kikyo looked up with immortal fury. He swung the sword down, and unleashed the Kaze no Kizu...the wind scar... The light blinded me for a moment...and then I looked over to the battlefield to see...  
  
Inuyasha was scooping up a pile of ashes into a burial bowl, his eyes hidden from view. I wanted so badly to rush over there, to embrace him. But I remained hidden. After his task was done, I could hear his voice again...  
  
"Kagome. Let's go."  
  
He had known I was there the whole time? I walked out, to meet his saddened face. He embraced me, and whispered into my ear.  
  
(I've slept so long without you...it's tearing me apart too...how it get this far, playing games with this headhunt...I've killed a million peaty selves, but I couldn't kill you...)  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that...I'm so sorry..." A few of his tears fell on my shoulder.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" I whispered back, embracing him longer. What he said next I couldn't believe...  
  
"She threatened to kill you today. Earlier, when you were asleep. I couldn't let that happen to you. You deserve to live in this world. You have no idea how scared I was; how hard it was for me to do that. But she wasn't Kikyo...she's just ashes. Like she is now...Kagome...I couldn't allow her to hurt you because..." His next words made my heart jump.  
  
"I love you..." He then kissed his lips to mine.  
  
(I've slept so long without you...)  
  
I didn't believe it. This was a dream. Inuyasha wasn't really kissing me, no, he wouldn't. But he was...he truly was. He released his grip and the kiss as well.  
  
('touching you make me die inside' I see hell in your eyes...'touching you makes me die inside'...taken in by surprise...'touching you makes me die inside...and touching you make me feel alive...'touching you makes me die inside'...and touching you makes me die inside...'I see hell in your eyes'...I see hell in your eyes...'touching you makes me die inside'...taken in by surprise...'touching you makes me die inside'...and touching you makes me feel alive...'touching you makes me die inside'...and touching you makes me die inside...)  
  
"Don't ever leave me...please don't," he whispered again, a few tears falling down his cheeks, staining his skin. I took my hand and wiped them away. You've been in enough pain, Inuyasha. Never again will you have to fear the pain of rejection...I love you...  
  
And I've slept so long without you...  
  
************************************************************************  
I did well! Woo, woo! I did well! That took a long time...well, enjoy and review and I might make a multi-chaptered fiction out of this. Yeah! I always wanted to kill off Kikyo...I love authoress powers... 


End file.
